Along with developments in communications technology, terminal devices are becoming more and more powerful. Besides making a phone call, one may also use a terminal device to browse content data such as news, documents and/or images. Currently, a user needs to press a key of a terminal device frequently to scroll content data displayed on a screen of the device to read the content when browsing the news, documents and/or images on the terminal device. For example, when a user wants to browse content which can be displayed using three screens with each screen displaying 15 lines of content and each keystroke on a down arrow button makes the content data scroll down for one line, the user has to press the down arrow button for at least ten times to finish browsing the whole content.
During the process of conceiving the present invention, the inventor found the conventional art has at least the following drawbacks.
According to the conventional art, a keystroke causes one movement of the content displayed on the terminal screen. When a large amount of content is to be browsed, the key needs to be pressed repeatedly for a lot of times.